Hold On
by hdente85
Summary: Elizabeth is pregnant with her baby and is due any day! Find out what happens in this one-shot story! I do not own any characters from When Calls the Heart. All credit goes to Crown Media, LLC and Hallmark Channel.


_**A few days before Christmas…**_

Elizabeth had been so busy preparing for the birth of her baby that she realized that Christmas was only a few days away.

Her heart ached for Jack, as this was the first Christmas holiday that she had spent without him since his death almost eight months ago. It seemed like only yesterday.

She was busy preparing the students for the school play for Christmas that she had neglected to shop for any Christmas gifts for her family.

Looking down at her large stomach, she rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby kick inside her.

She knew it wouldn't be long before the baby would be born and she would be a mother.

Again, her heart yearned for Jack.

She knew he would be so in love with this baby and would be doing everything possible to help her prepare for the new arrival.

She remembers the intimate moment her and Jack shared about the baby's crib.

 _ **Christmas Before…**_

Jack and Elizabeth were busy preparing the crib for Robert's new brother or sister.

"I could look at you all day," Jack said as Elizabeth was busy sanding one of the spindles for the crib.

"You will be," Elizabeth said dreamily to him.

Jack was so in awe of Elizabeth that he wasn't watching where he was swinging the hammer and hit his thumb.

"Ow!" Jack cried out in pain as Elizabeth slightly giggled, "Jack! Maybe you should just focus on the crib?"

Jack smiled, "Good idea."

Elizabeth smiled back, "It's going to be beautiful."

Jack laughed, thinking of what Elizabeth said. "I'm just in it for function."

Elizabeth leaned in and whispered, "Someday…you'll build one of these for our baby…"

Jack smiled and said, "Maybe we'll buy one. A nice one."

Elizabeth leaned closer and smiled really big, hoping Jack would sense that she wanted him to make one for their future baby, whenever that time came.

"We'll build a nice one," Jack said as he smiled at his beautiful fiancé, leaning in and eager to kiss her, but was interrupted by Robert asking about a piece of wood he had finished.

 _ **Present day…**_

Bringing her back to the present day, she heard a knock on the front door.

Drying her eyes before answering, she looked out the window and saw Rosie. She could only imagine what she wanted.

Elizabeth opened the front door, the cold wind blowing through her small house.

"Rosie! What are you doing out here? Come inside before you catch your cold!"

Rosie ran inside the house and sharply turned on her heels towards Elizabeth as she shut the door, rubbing her arms to get warm again.

"Elizabeth, it's only a few days away from Christmas and the children and I have been going over the play and I'm not sure if they are going to be able to remember all these lines! I just don't know what to do!"

Elizabeth smiled and reached out and touched Rosie's shoulder.

"Rosie, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. We will have those kids remembering their lines and if not, it's not a big deal. It's just a small Christmas play for the town. Everyone will love it."

"No! It will be a big deal! I've heard a big producer from Hamilton will be there and I cannot disappoint him!"

Elizabeth went to remove the tea kettle from the stove and offered Rosie a fresh cup of tea. They sat down to discuss the play to see what changes they could make before the big opening night.

 _ **Later that night…**_

That night, Elizabeth kept having trouble sleeping. She had been having dull aches in her stomach for a few hours and wondered if it was labor pains.

She dozed off and on for a few hours before being woken by a sharp shooting pain in her stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" Elizabeth yelled as she sat up in bed, grabbing her stomach.

She began to cry, wishing Jack could be here to help her and comfort her.

The pain hit again and she knew that she had to get help.

She tried to stand and upon doing so, heard a liquid hit the floor.

She looked down and realized her water broke.

"Okay, okay. Take a deep breath. I can do this – I am Elizabeth Thornton, wife of a Mountie and able to take care of myself. I just gotta get…Ahhhhh!"

She grabbed the bedpost and yelled in pain, taking deep breaths to help the labor pains pass.

A few minutes later, the pains had diminished and she knew she had to get downstairs and next door to Rosie and Lee's so that Carson could help her.

With all her might, she slowly started making her way downstairs; taking her time and making sure she didn't fall when she got on the steps.

"Go slow Elizabeth. Don't rush. You don't want to fall and make matters worse. You can do this."

She slowly descended the steps, one at a time, before another shooting pain hit just as she neared the last step.

"Ahhhhhh!" She knew this would be slow going, but she had to get next door.

"I am not having this baby in my house!"

Next door, Lee, and Rosie were both asleep in bed.

Rosie quickly shot up in bed, looking around and listening.

"Lee! Lee!" She nudged Lee, who didn't even budge.

"Leeeeeee!"

"Yeah?" Lee said sleepily. "What is it, Rosie?"

"I think I heard something! Did you hear anything?"

Lee began lightly snoring and Rosie looked over, nudging him again.

"Lee! Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah… noise, hear something. Go back to sleep Rosie. It's probably just the wind."

Lee dozed off again and Rosie lay back down, knowing she heard something. She just couldn't place what it was.

Rosie laid there looking up at the dark ceiling, eventually deciding after a few minutes that she would venture downstairs to see if she could figure out what was going on.

She climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe and a baseball bat behind the door before she ventured downstairs. If there was an intruder in their house, she wanted to be prepared.

She looked back at Lee who was snoring like a baby in bed, fast asleep.

"Men!" Rosie said as she rolled her eyes and slowly went down the steps, clutching the baseball bat as tight as possible.

She descended down the steps one a time, trying to listen for any sounds.

As she neared the middle of the steps, she stepped on a crack on the step, making a loud squeaking noise. Rosie jumped but then realized it was just the steps.

She finally made it to the bottom of the steps and into the kitchen where she reached for an oil lamp to help her see better in the dark.

Unfortunately for Rosie, she couldn't find any matches to light the lamp.

"Oh! Where did Lee put those matches?"

She tried to think where they would be but heard a muffled screaming noise.

She quickly looked around, but then realized it sounded like it was coming from Elizabeth's house.

"Where are the matches when you need one?!" Rosie said as she began to search in the dark for the matches.

After a few seconds, she ran back upstairs to Lee, who was still asleep in their bed.

"Lee! Lee!" Rosie said as she jumped on their bed.

"Lee! Hurry!" Lee jumped up, wondering what was going on.

"Rosie! You scared me to death! What's wrong?"

"I heard a screaming noise and it sounded like it was coming from Elizabeth's house! Hurry Lee! Something could be wrong or an intruder could be hurting Elizabeth!"

Lee jumped out of bed and put his robe on, trying to hurry downstairs.

He grabbed the oil lamp on the table and found some matches on the end table by the front door.

"Rosie, I'll be right back. You stay inside, just in case!"

Before Rosie could object, Lee was out the door and ran next door to Elizabeth's house, wondering what or who he would find.

Lee slowly began opening Elizabeth's front door and peering into the darkness.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered as he slowly entered her house.

He continued slowly in the house, not seeing anything so far.

"Elizabeth!" Lee said louder.

"Lee?" He heard from around the kitchen area and found Elizabeth crouched in the floor, holding her stomach.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?"

"Lee, my water broke and I think I'm in labor. I need Carson!"

Lee didn't think, he took off out of the house and down the street to Carson's, leaving Elizabeth there alone.

Rosie was still next door, wondering what was taking Lee so long to get back.

She began to worry that something horrible had happened.

She hadn't heard any noise or any screams again and wondered if the intruder knocked Lee unconscious.

She was working herself into a frenzy when she heard people outside running next door.

She slowly ventured to the window and peered out in the darkness. She saw Carson, Faith, Abigail, and Bill running to Elizabeth's house and inside and decided to see what all the commotion was about.

She walked next door and saw Elizabeth on the floor being helped by Carson and Faith.

Elizabeth was a little bit annoyed at Lee that he hadn't bothered to at least help her up before he took off like a madman to find Carson.

She knew she wouldn't have to wait long, but wanted to get off the floor and sit down.

She tried to stand but another pain came over her, thus keeping her on the floor for now.

Within five minutes though, she didn't have to wait long. In ran Carson, Faith, Abigail and Bill with Lee right behind them.

A few seconds later, in walked Rosie from next door.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail yelled out as she ran into her house. She quickly ran to Elizabeth to help her in any way possible.

Carson began to check her vitals and knew she was in labor.

"Elizabeth, I need you to remain calm. It seems you are in labor, as I am sure you know. We need to get you over to the infirmary quickly."

Elizabeth smiled at him, thankful that he had decided to stay in Hope Valley to be the community doctor.

She began to think about what would have happened if he hadn't remained and there wasn't a doctor in town.

Would Faith have been able to help with her labor?

Would she have survived?

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and reached out for Carson to help her up.

He helped her up and they stood for a few seconds before beginning their quick walk over to the infirmary to deliver her baby.

Her and Jack's baby.

The baby that he would never meet.

Tears began to threaten to spill onto her cheeks, but she pushed them away and remained focused on delivering the baby.

 _ **4-5 Hours Later…**_

Elizabeth had been in labor now for around 4-5 hours and was growing weak by the hour.

She didn't know how much longer she could do this. Abigail and Rosie were right there by her side, but how she wished for Jack instead.

Carson was growing impatient as well.

He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't last too much longer, as he could see fatigue setting in.

He walked out to speak with Faith about what they could do to help Elizabeth.

Although he knew there wasn't much they could do except wait for the baby to come on its own time.

Carson informed Faith that he needed to step outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air and to let him know if anything changed.

It wasn't long before Carson was needed though.

"Carson! Hurry!" He ran inside and saw Elizabeth was nearing the end of her labor.

He could see the baby's head and knew it wouldn't be long for the little Thornton to enter the world.

He began to work at helping Elizabeth and telling her when to push.

Elizabeth pushed with all her might and before long, a new baby was born.

A baby girl.

Carson and Faith cleaned up the baby and wrapped her in a white blanket to hand to Elizabeth.

Abigail, Rosie and Elizabeth were all crying, eager to see the newborn baby.

Carson brought Elizabeth her new daughter and Elizabeth was overcome with joy.

Tears streamed down her face as she held her newborn daughter in her arms.

"She's so tiny," Rosie whispered as she admired the new baby.

The baby let out a big yawn and nuzzled close to Elizabeth.

Abigail looked on and smiled. "So, what will you name her Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Before Jack got killed, we had talked about names for a future baby. I know Jack would be proud. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Charlotte Grace Thornton."

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her new daughter.

"Elizabeth, she's beautiful. She looks just like you do."

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, unsure of who she was hearing.

Opening her eyes, she saw in front of her at the side of the bed, her husband.

"Jack?" Elizabeth spoke softly as her breath was caught in her throat.

"But you…"

"Shhhh…Our baby girl just fell asleep. You don't want to wake her."

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Elizabeth a soft kiss on the head and smiling while looking down at his new daughter.

He was so proud.

Proud of Elizabeth for giving birth while he wasn't there and proud that they now had a newborn daughter, who, in all honesty, looked just like his beautiful wife, except she had his dimples.

"You've had a long day…Why don't you get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

He rubbed Elizabeth's arm.

She didn't want to sleep.

She wanted to be with her husband.

How was this possible? How did he come back?

"I don't want to leave you Jack," Elizabeth said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I thought you were…"

Jack cut her off, taking her head in his hands.

"Shhhh…you just need to rest. When you wake up, I'll be here for you. I love you Elizabeth, from chalk dust to eternity. I will love you until the end of your days. Never forget that Bella."

Jack reached down and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Jack!"

Elizabeth shot up in bed, gasping for air, looking around for her husband who was just there.

"Elizabeth! Shhh, its okay! You just had a bad dream."

Abigail reached over to help Elizabeth settle back into bed.

"No, he was here! He was talking to me! He was saying how proud he was of our new daughter!"

Elizabeth burst into tears as Abigail hugged her and fought to hold back tears herself.

She knew this would be hard on Elizabeth as a new mom, but knew it would be even harder with her husband no longer there for her.

She knew she had to remain strong and help Elizabeth through this, no matter what.

 _ **Christmas Day…**_

Before long, it was Christmas Day and Elizabeth was able to return home from the infirmary.

Charlotte Grace was doing wonderfully and Elizabeth was taking her new role as a mother seriously.

Knowing that her daughter was a piece of Jack, she found comfort in knowing that Jack was always nearby.

She also knew that she needed to telegram her family and let them in on the good news of the birth of their granddaughter.

Lucky for her though, Abigail had been planning for a few weeks to convince her parents to visit her on the Christmas holiday. They had kept it all a secret for Elizabeth and it worked out even better that she had given birth to her baby.

Elizabeth was resting on the couch in her house when she heard a light knock on the door.

She slowly rose to answer it and peered outside, seeing her whole family on the porch. She was ecstatic!

She opened the door and welcomed them inside.

Her father, mother, both sisters and her brother-in-law had come to visit.

"How did you guys get here?" Elizabeth said as she shut the door and went back to sitting on the couch.

"Abigail had been planning this for weeks now and we received word that our granddaughter had been born, which made the trip even more enjoyable!"

All of her family was flocked around Charlotte Grace's crib, looking in at the beautiful little girl.

The new baby slowly opened her eyes, unsure of whom all these people were around her.

"Elizabeth, she has your beautiful blue eyes. May I hold her?"

Elizabeth knew her mother was eager to hold her new grandchild, so Elizabeth nodded.

Grace scooped up the little girl and began holding her tight.

Elizabeth soon was informed about what all the happenings were in Hamilton, mostly because of Julie.

She excused herself to go fix some coffee. Her dad followed quickly behind.

Elizabeth began preparing the coffee when her dad walked into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth turned around, seeing the serious look on her dad's face.

"What is it, dad?"

Her father took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Elizabeth, your mother and I love you dearly, you know that right?"

Elizabeth nodded and he continued on.

"Now that Charlotte Grace has been born, have you given any thought about moving back home to Hamilton? To be closer to your family? I'm sure it is hard on you now that Jack has been gone for a year, and in all honesty, we figured you would have been home sooner than later. We just want what's best for you and our granddaughter in there."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her parents.

She had figured that her parents had seen how independent she was since Jack had been killed.

She couldn't leave Hope Valley, her friends, the school, the children – She couldn't leave the place that was so near and dear to her heart; the place where her and Jack had first met, where they had their first date, their spot in the coal mine, the school that Jack had built for her, where they got engaged, where she stayed when he left for the northern territories, where they had gotten married. And most recent, where she had learned the fate of her deceased husband that dark night.

No, she couldn't and wouldn't leave Hope Valley.

"Father, I'm sorry, but I know what is best for me and my daughter now and I'm not leaving Hope Valley. This is where I belong and where my heart is. It's where Jack is."

Her father just nodded and smiled.

She was so much like her mother, hard-headed; he figured she wouldn't give us easily.

"I understand Elizabeth. I know how much you miss Jack and if you don't want to move back to Hamilton, we will respect your wishes."

They both hugged and brought coffee into her family who was still in awe of the newest family member.

 _ **2 Months Later…**_

The man had woken up in a bed, unsure of where he was.

Looking around, he only saw white and unfamiliar surroundings.

He felt pain and was in and out of consciousness.

He wanted to stay awake.

Again, darkness surrounded him.

 _ **4 Months Later…**_

The sun was just rising as dawn enveloped Hope Valley.

It was rather foggy out that morning and most people were still sleeping.

It was a Saturday, but Elizabeth had been so busy taking care of Charlotte Grace that she had been neglecting her school plans for the children.

It was another restless night for her, so early that morning she went to Abigail's to ask her to watch Charlotte Grace.

She grabbed a basket of scones, her favorite, and headed to the school to find some peace and quiet to work on her lesson plans for a few hours.

 _ **Down the street…**_

The man rode in on a jet black horse, dismounting and grabbing his cane.

He noticed no one was on the streets.

It was still early, so he figured most people were still sleeping.

It had been a while since he had been in town, but the sight was a welcoming sight.

He slowly began his trek to find what he had set out to find.

 _ **At the school…**_

Elizabeth was as busy as a bee.

She was so enveloped in her lesson plans that nothing could distract her.

She reached for another scone, unaware that she was being watched from afar.

 _ **On the town road…**_

The man continued to hobble along until he reached the place he needed.

Sure, it had changed a lot in the time he was gone, but he was here.

A smile crept across his face as he ascended the steps.

He looked in the windows but didn't see any lights on.

He tried the door and noticed it was locked.

He turned around and stood on the steps, wondering where to go next.

Then it hit him – the school.

He slowly began the trek over.

 _ **Back at the school…**_

Elizabeth continued working on her lesson plans, still unaware that someone was watching her from outside of one of the school windows.

Elizabeth, turning towards the chalkboard to write some math problems on the board, began humming to herself.

The song brought back many painful memories, memories that occupied her mind daily.

Even though it brought pain, she continued to hum the song as she wrote the math problems on the chalkboard.

The person watching from the window walked slowly through the door, not wanting to frighten the young lady.

As the man stood there, watching the lady write on the chalkboard, he heard her humming a familiar tune.

A tune he hadn't heard in so long.

He began lightly singing the first stanza.

"Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling

From glen to glen, and down the mountainside."

He began to sing louder.

"The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,

It's you, it's you must go and I must bide."

Elizabeth froze as she stopped writing on the chalkboard.

Someone was singing the song she was humming.

A man.

But that voice sounded too familiar.

Could it be?

As tears began to fall, she slowly turned around.

Was she dreaming?

There, standing towards the back of the classroom, he stood.

Standing proudly in his red serge uniform.

Her husband - Jack.

She stood there for a few seconds allowing her brain to process what was happening.

She knew she had to be dreaming due to lack of sleep.

He wasn't here – He had been killed a year and a half ago.

She slowly walked towards him, knowing he would fade away the moment she reached him.

She reached him.

Both stood still for a few seconds, taking each other in.

"Elizabeth…"

She had missed him saying that.

She began to cry, as she knew she would wake up from this dream and be brought back to the reality that her husband was gone forever.

"Elizabeth…" he spoke again in a light whisper.

"I'm home."

She reached out to touch his face, knowing in an instant he would disappear from her reach.

She touched his face and took a harsh breath in.

"Jack?" she whispered as she continued to hold his face in her hand.

"This is a dream. You aren't real."

Elizabeth continued crying.

Jack reached for her, pulling her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"No Elizabeth. It's not a dream. I'm really here."

He took her in a long and deep kiss.

A kiss that both had missed for so long.

When they broke apart, he was still there.

He was still standing where he had been before.

"How?"

That's all Elizabeth could say.

Jack motioned for her to take a seat at one of the kid's chairs as he began to explain.

"You see Elizabeth, it's true that I was injured in that rockfall a year and a half ago. We were leading a group of men to training and the rocks around us gave way. I jumped out to try and save two men from my group. Unknown to me, another Mountie did the same thing. After a day or so, I was finally rescued from the rock fall and they took me to the hospital in the city near where we were. I've been in the hospital for that long because the doctors couldn't stabilize me. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. It was slow going for about the first year. I was so weak and unable to do anything. Eventually, I was able to regain my strength and I began trying to find out details about the rock fall. I found a newspaper article about four months ago that said I had been killed in the rock fall. I saw the funeral announcement for my service in the paper as well. Come to found out, the other Mountie that was involved in the rock fall was dug out and claimed as me. He was killed instantly. It was a case of mistaken identity."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears.

Her husband, the one who they said had been killed, was home.

He was back where he belonged.

He kept his word.

He came back to her, no matter what.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth lept into his arms, unwilling to let go anytime soon.

Jack smiled at her and kissed her.

"Let's go home."

Elizabeth began to gather her things, but then the sudden realization hit her.

Did he know about Charlotte Grace?

Did he know she had been with child while he was gone?

Did he know she had given birth?

It had been four months, so Elizabeth was back to her size as before.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

Jack continued to stand but saw the expression on Elizabeth's face.

"What's wrong?"

This time, Elizabeth motioned for him to take a seat.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and began.

"That night that I found out you were killed, my life meant nothing. Everything I had was gone in that instant. The ladies, Abigail, Dottie, Florence and Clara, they all gathered around me and took me under their wing. They encouraged me to keep going, to remain strong. They told me they understood what I was going through since they had all lost their husbands as well. I was so mad at the world. I felt as though I had been cheated out of our marriage, our life together. I mean, we had just gotten married a few weeks before I found out you had been killed."

Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath.

She wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Elizabeth…what is it?"

Jack reached out and held her hands in his.

Elizabeth continued.

"A few weeks after I learned about your death, the ladies brought me to Abigail's to show me a gift they had made for me. It was a beautiful quilt with hearts all around it. They told me it was to wrap me in love so that I could remain strong in dealing with your death. Florence offered some coffee for us to have before we left and I ended up not feeling well and running outside for a breath of air."

Again, Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jack…I found out I was pregnant. I was expecting our baby."

It took Jack a moment to process what Elizabeth had said.

"Was?"

Elizabeth smiled and continued.

"Yes Jack, our daughter was born around six months ago. Abigail is watching her now at the café."

Jack couldn't believe it.

He was a father.

A father to a daughter.

He couldn't wait to meet her.

He stood up and took Elizabeth in his arms, kissing her so hard.

Elizabeth laughed and blushed.

"How about I finish gathering my things and we can head to the café and meet your daughter?"

Jack was all smiles.

He helped Elizabeth gather her things and then they walked hand in hand to the café.

Upon entering the café, Abigail was playing with Charlotte Grace and making her laugh.

She hadn't noticed them come in but heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh Elizabeth, I didn't…"

Abigail froze.

Was she seeing things?

"Jack?" She whispered as a small smile formed on her face.

"It's good to see you again Abigail."

Abigail rushed to him, hugging him and thankful he was home.

"What is going on? How is this possible?"

Jack informed Abigail about what had happened, ever thankful that he was spared for a reason.

And that reason was for his life with Elizabeth and their daughter.

Abigail walked over, taking Charlotte Grace in her arms and handing her off to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned, holding her daughter in her arms.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Charlotte Grace Thornton."

Elizabeth handed Charlotte to Jack, who couldn't stop smiling.

He was so proud.

Elizabeth and he had created a life and now she was here.

His daughter.

Jack looked on as he noticed she looked just like Elizabeth – beautiful, breathtaking and perfect.

Her blue eyes looked into Jack's and that was all that was needed.

Jack began to cry, holding his daughter in his arm and putting his other arm around his beautiful wife.

 _ **He was home.**_


End file.
